1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a transparent laminate, a window panel for a display device, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Mobile devices such as mobile phones or tablet PCs may include a touch panel, and tempered glass may be used as a window panel for protecting the surface of their display. However, tempered glass applied to portable devices, such as mobile phone, may be broken due to external impact. Also, when tempered glass is broken the glass may be scattered. For this reason, anti-scattering film may be used. Moreover, since the specific gravity of the tempered glass is around 2.5, which is more than twice as high as typical plastic material, it is disadvantageous to use tempered glass in a thin and light-weight mobile device. Thus, including tempered glass may comparatively weight to a device due to its specific gravity.